The Wrong Champion
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Someone wants to kill Hermione, but for what reason? Why is she the one chosen for the Triwizard Tournament this time, and not Harry? Crossover with the Movie Copycat. HermionexHarry HelenxM.J.


A/N This is another story that has been brewing in my mind, it's a Harry Potter/Copycat crossover, but it's going in the Harry Potter section 'cause everyone's losers and I've only seen like, six Copycat fan-fictions and only one on FFnet! Oh, and I have a chapter and a half of the Lioness story, the first one gonna be published after I finish editing it, and i only have a bit left of the second chap to write!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anyone. Harry Potter belongs to J.K and the movie Copycat (Helen and M.J.) belongs to Sigourney Weaver, and Holly Hunter! I only own the characters you don't recognize, but they'll come in her fourth year... Hermione is J.K.'s but the name she grew up with, Siobhan Minerva Hudson, is mine!

The Prologue is setting up the story, which'll take place in the fourth year. it's an alternate Goblet of Fire, and I got the idea from CaerAzkaban, the Yahoo! Group, called 'Hermione Granger and the Goblet of Fire'. Okay, so i'm screwing with the timelines, I know that Copycat happens in 1994, which is when Helen and M.J. meet, and that's the same year as the Goblet, pretend that it happened 11 years before, with the computers and such. it's not realistic, but i just don't give a damn! Oh, and in my version Andy didn't get killed by the serial killer, his boyfriend did but he was in shock which was why he was missing from the end of the movie. ^.^ to me at least

**READ THE ABOVE IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANY CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – The Letter<strong>

* * *

><p>Helen stood looking out the window when M.J. came home that night. M.J. wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad. She shrugged her jacket off onto the couch and unhooked her gun, placing it and her badge on the table. When she looked up, Helen wasn't there. She didn't have enough time to blink when a pair of arms swept up her sides, hands planting themselves quite firmly on her breasts. M.J. moaned slightly when Helen bit slightly down on her earlobe.<p>

"Honey, what's the occasion?" M.J. asked breathlessly as Helen slowly attacked her neck, her hands flexing over her quickly hardening nipples. Helen made a humming noise before pulling her mouth away long enough to say,

"Do I need a reason?" She bit the juncture between M.J.'s neck and shoulder, causing the younger woman to shudder. Her left hand wandered down M.J.'s stomach to reach the fastenings of her pants. Helen started reaching in when there was a shriek from the kitchen.

"Mum!" A bushy brown-haired girl put her hands over her eyes. M.J. immediately stepped away from Helen, both women blushing furiously.

"Mum, you know I don't care what you and Em do, but do I want an eyeful? Not really!" The eleven year old dropped onto the couch with a book.

"Siobhan, why are you home so early?" Helen asked when her heart stopped pounding so fiercely. Their daughter shrugged.

"The girls didn't show up. I thought they gave me the wrong time, so I waited, but they bailed." Siobhan said sadly. Helen and M.J. shared a despondent glance. Siobhan never seemed to be able to fit in with all the other students, and the one time some girls asked her to hang out, they didn't show up. The two were starting to believe it was intentional. They tried to give Siobhan a smile.

There was a knock on the door and M.J. went to answer it. Siobhan went up the stairs to her room and Helen went over to the bar. She poured a whiskey as M.J. called for her from the door.

"There's a woman here about Hermione's schooling. A boarding school called Hogwarts?" Helen froze a moment.

They adopted Siobhan when she was a newborn, when Helen's sister and husband died. The partners took her in and raised her as their own, starting with her name. Her birth name was Hermione Jane Granger, but it was changed to Siobhan Minerva Hudson. Hudson was her mother's maiden name. Helen and Jane, her sister, were graduates of Hogwarts. M.J. knew that Helen was a witch and that there was a possibility that Siobhan, or Hermione, would be a witch, even with a Muggle father.

Helen swallowed and picked up her glass, taking a quick sip.

"And what is our visitor's name?" She could hear a muttered reply on the other side of the wall.

"Her name is Professor McGonagall." Helen closed her eyes, trying to calm her sudden influx of breath. She opened her eyes and walked around the corner.

"Minerva! How are you, darling? It's been years!" She smiled brightly as she came upon a startled older woman, taking her into her arms in a hug. She immediately let go and backed up, letting her arm slide around M.J.'s waist. M.J. glanced at Minerva.

"You know her, dear?" She asked skeptically. Helen laughed derisively.

"Know her? We dated! Hell, we went to school together and she dated a boy who turned into a real prick. We dated after graduation for about ten years, and then she cheated on me with a younger woman who just started teaching at Hogwarts. I got over her quick, and then I finished my PhD and started working with trials. Then Daryl Lee tried to kill me, and then when Peter tried to kill me, I met you dear. Then Jane and Robert died and we adopted Hermione." Helen shrugged. Minerva looked sheepish and M.J. was appeased that the woman was no longer a threat.

"Please come in," M.J. asked politely. Minerva declined gracefully.

"I came for a Muggleborn meeting. I didn't realize she was in a magical family." Helen wasn't dense enough to hear the slightly veiled pureblood supremacy view in that. Helen had heard that Minerva's views had changed from her school days, but it wasn't visible to Helen. Her eyes narrowed as Helen reclaimed her lover's waist.

"M.J. is a Muggle." She said without preamble. M.J. realized this was two exes bickering, but the fact that she was a Muggle was an apparent insult to the bespectacled witch. The woman headed for the door.

"So I'll assume that Miss Granger will not be attending Hogwarts?" Helen chuckled darkly.

"On the contrary, Minerva, Hermione will be going. I just hope that you don't use your position to attempt to poison my daughter's mind with your prejudice. Attempt to see her as you would any other bright eyed first year." She said firmly. Minerva looked properly chastised and looked about to apologize. Helen put her free hand up.

"Don't apologize, just do." Minerva nodded, then smiled faintly before handing Helen the Hogwarts letter for her daughter, addressed to  
>Miss Hermione J. Granger, Second Bedroom, Pier 1, San Francisco, CA<p>

Minerva nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Helen glanced at her wife, then looked up at the upper floor and saw eyes from behind a pillar. She laughed.

"Come on down, Siobhan. I have your Hogwarts letter for you." Siobhan flew down the stairs and grabbed it, pulling out the letter immediately. She frowned up to her mother.

"Do I have to go by my birth name? I mean, I don't mind, but is that what you want me to do?" She looked up at both of them, and they deliberated quietly. They looked down at her.

"I think that it would be better for your safety. My family, the Hudsons, was a very powerful Pureblood family. I don't know if any are still alive, and I don't want anyone against me going after you. So, are you okay with that?" Their daughter looked down with furrowed brows. She looked up and grinned.

"Hermione Jane Granger. It's pretty, and from Shakespearean prose." Her parents laughed. Helen figured they'd go to Diagon Alley the next day, which both she and M.J. had off. Hermione would love Flourish & Blotts. Maybe she would find friends soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ****IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHO THESE CHARACTERS ARE, THEN READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.** Dr. Helen Hudson and M.J. Monahan are from the 1995 movie Copycat, this is a crossover fic! Now, this part is a bit more confusing, Siobhan Hudson is Hermione's name growing up.

This is setting the framework for the first chapter, and just so you know, this changes nothing of the story, and the Grangers were dentists, which is why Hermione technically isn't lying when she tells her friends that. The man and woman who bring Hermione to Diagon Alley are actually Andy and M.J.. Helen was busy at a lecture that day. Use your imagination and i'll just say that they were maintaining that facade to protect Hermione or something ^.^

I am not writing her first through third years, this is merely what happens before she meets Harry. I am starting the next chapter with Year 4, assume everything happened the same way as the books.

hee hee i just got copycat for blu-ray the day it came out, yesterday!


End file.
